Algo más jugoso
by Ellektra
Summary: Brass se entera de lo de Grissom y Sara y ve impotente cómo Grissom mete la pata, una vez más.


**Título:** Algo mucho más jugoso

**Personajes/Pareja:** Jim Brass, Archie (el de audiovisuales), Grissom/Sara, Catherine,…

**Rating:**PG-13, supongo_._

**Resumen:** Brass se entera de lo de Grissom y Sara y ve impotente cómo Grissom mete la pata, una vez más.

**Aclaración pequeñita:** los personajes no son míos, son de la CBS. Yo solo me limito a rellenar huecos.

**Notas:** Esto lo hice para el cumpleaños de Sramulder . Está basado un poco en los episodios "ídolos caídos" y "el bueno, el malo y la dominatriz", pero con cambios; hay un par de diálogos copiados directamente de los episodios.

Una llamada de teléfono. Una segunda llamada. Y una tercera, y una cuarta,... A la sexta llamada Jim se cansa del tema, porque el departamento de policía no va a pagarle todas esas llamadas. "Si no dispones de un criminalista, busca a otro" es algo que le han dicho en Comisaría varias veces, pero Jim sabe quién vale y quién no. Él sabe de más asuntos que nadie.

Una última llamada hace que se preocupe. Su instinto de policía le provoca un ligero picor en el cuello, justo donde le acaba el cabello, siempre que algo no va como suele ir normalmente, y entonces decide ir en persona.

Dos toques en la puerta bastan para que el chucho de Grissom se ponga a ladrar al capitán Brass. Mirarle fijamente solo provoca que el can se ponga a babear el cristal situado al lado de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que patea sin cesar el cubo de los paraguas.

"Qué perro tan extraño" piensa, preguntándose en qué momento su amigo se ha convertido en un humano capaz de relacionarse con otro género animal que no se reproduzca por huevos.

La extrañeza que va sintiendo por momentos se refleja en su expresión facial, que se ve a su vez reflejada en la cara del perro. Le está mirando con la cabeza ladeada, la interrogación en sus ojos, y sus babas cayendo al suelo en pequeños hilillos que van haciéndose cada vez más grandes.

Justo cuando se decide a entrar por la fuerza en la casa de Grissom, éste aparece perezoso y legañoso, a paso lento, y abre la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres, Jim?

-Te he estado llamando al móvil pero no contestabas. Me empecé a preocupar así que decidí venir a ver si ocurría algo.

-Pero es muy temprano –dice Grissom abriendo los ojos lo mínimo imprescindible.

-Son las 11, Grissom. Hace rato que dejó de ser temprano –le replica Brass, cada vez más extrañado ante el comportamiento de su compañero.

-Es sábado.

Vale, el entomólogo adicto al trabajo se queja por ser levantado un sábado por la mañana.

-De acuerdo. ¿Me vas a dejar pasar? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Claro.

Nada más entrar, el perro le da la bienvenida bañando sus zapatos con cuanto Grissom desaparece en el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara, el perro se descontrola.

-¿Quieres un café? –le pregunta a Brass.

-No, gracias.

Brass hace un repaso al pijama de Grissom: un montón de dinosaurios de colores.

-Bueno, ¿y qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar a que regrese al laboratorio?

Jim le ve un poco cabreado. ¿Cabreado por levantarse un sábado por la mañana y además con un perro en casa? Arruga la nariz.

-Vamos a hablar claro y rápido porque hay trabajo que hacer. ¿Desde cuándo te molesta levantarte un sábado por la mañana? Hasta hace 2 días nadie podría decir que tienes una casa por la cantidad de horas que echabas en el laboratorio, y no digamos atender a otro ser vivo.

Grissom solo encoge los hombros. La verdad es demasiado obvia como para negarla.

-La gente cambia.

-Ya.

Como por puro aburrimiento, el perro se pone a olisquear de nuevo la pernera del pantalón de Brass.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Aparta! –exclama un poco alto.

-Shhh, baja el volumen –le susurra Grissom, apartando al perro-. Vas a despertar a alguien.

Y el premio Cara Puzzle del año es para… ¡Jim Brass!

Mientras Grissom se hace su desayuno, Brass limpia sus zapatos con un pañuelo (el último que le queda) y mira cómo el perro se introduce en un cuarto.

Cree estar delirando. Por un momento casi juraría haber visto un par de piernas bajo las sábanas de Grissom, el cual, por cierto, se da cuenta de la pillada y corre a cerrar la puerta.

-Vaya mirada de culpa tienes.

Grissom no habla.

Su café está listo pero no se mueve. Brass le mira. Mira a la cafetera y vuelve a mirarle otra vez.

-Se te va a quemar.

-Ahora me gusta así.

-Entonces deberías probar el de la comisaría. Te encantará su sabor a agua del grifo, condimentado con algo parecido al desierto de Nevada. Es toda una exquisitez, ¿sabes?

-Ya.

-Y esos gustos nuevos, ¿a qué se deben? ¿Una estudiante del seminario, quizá?

-Está bien, Jim. Qué era eso de lo que tenías que hablarme.

-Pues he tenido que emplear varias llamadas de teléfono y litros de gasolina, amén de mi precioso tiempo, para venir aquí y pedirte que investigues la desaparición de dos chavales. Sus padres han venido a comisaría a las 7 de la mañana, ya sabes, "temprano" –le marca haciendo comillas con los dedos. Grissom pone los ojos en blanco.- El último lugar en el que les vieron fue el aparcamiento de la escuela, después del partido. Hará unas 14 horas.

-Esos dos chicos llevan 14 horas desaparecidos. Podrían haberse fugado a México.

-Hazme el favor, hombre.

-Está bien, pero me debes una por haberme sacado de la cama en sábado.

-Vale. Te dejo la dirección. Yo tengo que atender otros asuntos.

-Emmm, sí. Discúlpame un segundo –dice Grissom mientras se dirige al cuarto.- ¿Puedes quedarte un minuto más?

-Claro.

Grissom desaparece durante no un minuto, sino cinco. El cotilla que hay en Brass (que él comúnmente llama "instinto de policía") le lleva a colocar la oreja pegada a la puerta, cree oír una conversación.

_-Tengo que salir. Jim quiere que le haga un favor._

_-Mmm, ¿cuál? ¿ayudarle a comprar un vestido para el baile de promoción? ¿Elegir unos Manolo Blhanik?_

Brass alucina en colores. Es la voz de… ¡Sara Sidle!

_-Dos chicos han desaparecido._

_-Ah, vale. Padres preocupados._

_-Sí. ¿Has visto mi cazadora de CSI?_

_-Está seca ya, creo. Tuve que lavarla porque Hank la llenó de babas._

_-Al final va a ser verdad que no tuviste mala leche al ponerle ese nombre a nuestro amigo._

_-Soy brillante hasta para eso. Tú siempre dijiste que yo era brillante._

_-Sí, y lo sigues siendo._

Entonces, Brass deja de escuchar la voz de nadie. Solo oye pequeños ruidos, como… ¿besuqueos? Un sonido que le deja patidifuso.

Al oír unos pasos aproximarse, Brass se aleja todo lo que puede de la puerta y comienza a leer una de las revistas que tiene Grissom encima de una mesita.

-¿Te diviertes, Jim?

-Tardabas un poco más de un minuto, así que me puse a ojear esta revista sobre…

-¿Reproducción de insectos del Amazonas?

Ahora el pillado es Brass. Grissom se lo está pasando en grande, sonriendo ampliamente mientras va a por su cazadora.

-Lo que te quería decir antes es mi nuevo número de teléfono. El anterior me lo robaron durante el seminario y tuve que comprarme otro. No pasa nada, lo anularé esta semana.

-Muy bien.

-Vamos.

--

Una vez fuera, Grissom se dirige a Brass una última vez antes de separarse.

-Ese favor que te dije que me debías…

-¿Sí?

-Puede que tengas que devolvérmelo antes de lo que crees.

-¿Guardarte un secreto? –dice Brass, guiñándole un ojo.

-Err, sí. Un secreto.

-Sé más de lo que crees, Grissom. Soy policía. Sé quién estaba ahí dentro contigo.

-Pero no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no?

-Claro que no. Además, tienes que contarme el resto. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, Jim.

--

2 días después.

Grissom abre la boca en un bostezo monumental, estirando sus extremidades una por una. Está muy cansado: el caso de la desaparición ha acabado en varias víctimas, y después Sara ha insistido en afeitarle. Él ha insistido en acostarse juntos a pesar de estar machacados de tanto trabajo y claro, ahora nota las consecuencias.

Un pequeño cachete en el culo le pilla con un croissant metido en la boca. Las migas se le quedan a la mitad de la tráquea y empieza a toser aparatosamente, vertiendo sobre el informe para el CSI el café que tenía en la otra mano. La cara se le pone morada por momentos.

-¡Mierda, Gil, lo siento! Espera, te haré la maniobra de Heimlich.

Y lo hace como si ella lo hubiera inventado. Solo que Heimlich no tenía en la mano izquierda una tostada untada en mantequilla y mermelada de frutas del bosque.

Grissom escupe trozos de croissant por toda la encimera, lo que significa buenas noticias para Hank, quien aprovecha la situación para plantar sus patazas sobre la superficie y comérselos todos.

Respirando por fin, se da la vuelta para mirar a Sara cara a cara.

-Lo siento mucho. De veras –se disculpa.

-No, está bien. No pasa nada. Estoy bien –dice Grissom, llevándose las manos al pecho.- ¿Qué?

Sara estalla en carcajadas al darse cuenta de que la tostada se le ha quedado pegada al pijama.

-Jajajajajaja. ¿Sabes? Pareces… jajajajaja, ¡pareces una versión bizarra de Madonna en los 80!

-Ya, sin pechos, naturalmente.

-¡No! Espera, ahora vuelvo –le dice Sara mientras va corriendo (partiéndose de risa) al cuarto de baño.

-Aquí había papel para limpiarme –comenta Grissom al verla volver con un rollo de papel higiénico en la mano.- Claro que deberíamos pensar en lavar el pijama directamente.

-No –dice Sara entre risas-, si en realidad no es para limpiarte.

Forma 2 bolas gordas en las manos con el papel, y más deprisa que un rayo, los mete por dentro del pijama de Grissom, el cual, si no la quisiera tanto, habría salido pitando de la casa para huir de semejante espectáculo.

-Te veo de buen humor, ¿eh?

Sara no contesta, solo puede reír. Ríe tanto que las lágrimas le salen a borbotones y el estómago empieza a dolerle.

En medio de tanta risa no ve cómo Grissom se quita la chaqueta del pijama y la tira al suelo. Ni ve cómo la agarra por la cintura y la estrecha contra sí, sujetando firmemente el trasero de su morena novia con una mano y con la otra su cuello, estampándole un beso que la deja sin respiración.

-Qué poco aguante –se mofa Grissom, mirándola pícaramente.

Sara se lo toma como algo personal (porque, qué carajos, ES personal) y lo arrastra hasta el sofá. ¿Rapidez? Rapidez es cómo se puede definir el modo en que Sara le quita el dichoso pantalón de pijama de un tirón, se quita su propio camisón y se sienta sobre él. Se echan un polvo salvaje, de esos de limpiar el cabreo, de los de "te odio pero antes quiero esto"; como el de 6 días antes, al encontrarse de nuevo tras 4 semanas separados.

Cuando terminan, Grissom respira a trompicones, siente que todo aire y fuerza que tenía están fuera de él, es incapaz de moverse. Sara no le mira. Algo ha captado su atención.

-¿Crees que debemos preocuparnos?

-¿Por tener tanto sexo como estos días? No sé, pero desde luego ya estoy un poco mayor.

-Tú no estás mayor, tonto. No, lo decía por Hank.

-¿Hank? –Grissom se gira por primera vez para mirar a su mascota. Después mira a Sara.- ¿Él también está teniendo mucho sexo?

Sara pone los ojos en blanco.

-Lo ha estado viendo todo.

-¿Todo?

-Todo. Como en "TODO". T más O más D más O. Todo.

-Dudo mucho que se lo vaya a contar a sus compañeros de colegio –ríe Grissom.

-Jaja, qué gracioso. Ahora en serio, no sé si me agrada la idea de que un animal vea cómo nos enrollamos.

-¿Por qué?

-Es raro

-El ser humano filma documentales sobre el apareamiento de cuántos animales pueblan la Tierra y les es posible rodar. Imagínate la situación contraria.

-No me hace falta. Se llama "porno".

-Pero eso lo hacen personas.

-Sí, bueno. Seguro que hay de todo… -termina Sara, pensativa.- Y toda esa mierda del _bondage_… No. Estas cosas deberían ser privadas. Ni niños, ni otras personas ni animales mirando.

-Te prometo que si empieza a dibujar personas haciendo el amor, le llevaré al psicólogo.

-¡Cállate! Mira el reloj. Hoy te tocaba trabajar antes, ¿no?

-Sí. Tengo que llevar el informe, que por supuesto tendré que repetir porque no lo voy a entregar empapado de café. Y luego toda una noche de papeleo.

-Oh, vaya.

-Ah, por cierto, he quedado con Brass después del turno. Iremos a tomar algo.

-Oh, Gil, me ofendes, ¿engañándome con un poli? –ríe Sara.

Le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se levanta, recogiendo la ropa del suelo. Grissom se queda solo, contemplando a Hank, que le mira fijamente y le apuntaría con un dedo si pudiera.

-Vamos, Hank. He de vestirme, pero tápate los ojos, ¿eh?

--

Cansado como se siente, se encuentra con Brass en un bar atípico en Las Vegas: no hay strippers y te sirven bebidas de calidad, nada de garrafón. Aún tiene legañas en los ojos cuando se sienta con Jim alrededor de una pequeña mesa. Qué guarro.

-Estuvo mal eso de levantarme de la cama el otro día.

-Creía que te gustaba investigar crímenes.

-Me gustaría más que no hubiera crímenes. ¿Y quedarme en la cama?, ni te cuento.

-Jajaja, qué risa. ¿Desde cuándo tiene Gil Grissom sentido del humor?

-¿Qué? –pregunta Grissom, un tanto despistado.

-Desde cuándo estáis saliendo juntos.

-Creo que tú ya lo sabes, ¿no es así?

-Después de lo de Nick.

Grissom asiente con la cabeza, antes de tomar un trago de su whisky.

-No voy a decirte lo que deberías hacer o no, pero sabes lo peligroso que es que salgáis juntos. Está prohibido salir con compañeros de trabajo, lo sabes, y además no solo es tu compañera sino que tú eres su supervisor. Está mal lo mires como lo mires.

-¿Vas a chivarte?, dijiste que no lo harías.

-Debería, pero… creo que no es asunto mío, y no voy a darle a Ecklie otro motivo más para que se crea el rey del lugar. Solo te digo que no pinta bien. Si sigues así, acabarás en medio de la selva siendo observado por algún mono pervertido.

-¿Pervertido?

-Hombre, considero que si os descubren, te echarán del trabajo en el peor de los casos, y puede que hasta del país. Conociéndote, tu única salida sería mirarle el culo a un escarabajo salvaje o cómo sea que se llamen. Eso y… bueno,… la soledad de un hombre puede llevarle a intentar consolarse… solo –le guiña un ojo.

-Jim, reza porque no haya micrófonos ocultos que oigan esta conversación. Ni cámaras.

-Ahora en serio: mira a Warrick. Se casó con esa chica con la que apenas llevaba unas semanas, y te digo yo que no va a acabar bien.

-Mi amigo Jim Brass, "investigador del futuro", uuuuuh –le hace burla con las manos, imitando a una pitonisa.

-Ya, tú tómatelo a cachondeo, pero dónde tú miras pruebas físicas, yo tengo mi instinto. No quiero que te vuelvas loco y tomes decisiones precipitadas.

Grissom mira un instante a través de la ventana antes de contestar.

-No fue precipitada. Ella me gusta desde que nos conocimos en San Francisco. Siempre me ha gustado mucho.

-¿Y por eso saliste con aquella mujer…¿cómo se llamaba?, ya sabes, la que trabajaba en el laboratorio, antes de morir Holly… Bah, no me acuerdo.

-Yo recuerdo que la cita no fue bien, según ella.

-¿Y Catherine?

-Lo de Catherine fue… un error, por así decirlo. Siempre ha sido una gran amiga y, al no poder estar junto a Sara más tiempo del que me atrevía, supongo que se convirtió en una especie de "sustituta"

-Entonces, ¿sabe ella lo de Sara?

-¿Si sabe que yo siempre pensaba en Sara?, no, nunca se lo conté. Sin embargo, sabe que siempre hubo otra en mi mente.

Durante un buen rato, ambos miran sus vasos vacíos, absortos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que se acerca un camarero ofreciendo más bebida. Brass pide otro whisky y Grissom un café muy cargado.

-Si no te mata tanto café, lo hará tu chica –se ríe Brass al ver el humeante café entre las manos de Grissom.

-No es una chica, Jim –le corrige-, es una mujer.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No me pegues.

Brass se le queda mirando, hasta que Grissom empieza a mosquearse de nuevo.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Me alegro por ti. Ya era hora de que sentases la cabeza, para investigar algo más que bichos. Vamos, brindemos por Sara Sidle, la única mujer que ha tenido _cojones_ para atrapar al escurridizo Gilbert Grissom.

-Ya me he bebido el café –dice Grissom escuetamente.

-¡Da igual!, imagínate que está lleno de algo y brinda conmigo.

-Ya no aguantas la bebida igual que antes.

-No, lo que pasa es que me alegro por mi amigo. Y de paso te doy una advertencia: no lo jodas.

-¿Por qué crees que voy a hacer algo malo? Vaya amigo.

-Porque te conozco, y no lo haces a propósito, pero a veces… sencillamente metes la pata. Y Sara no se merece que le hagan daño. Así que: prométeme que te vas a portar bien.

-Sí, mi sargento –dice Grissom, haciendo el saludo militar.

--

Varias semanas más tarde…

-¡Ah, el Salvaje Oeste!

-Venga, Jim, suéltalo. Sé que sabes algo sobre Grissom y Lady Heather –apunta Catherine, intentando pinchar a Brass. Y lo consigue.

-Sé algo mucho más jugoso… que lo de Grissom y Lady…

Al carajo. Para una vez que Jim Brass puede montarse su propia tertulia de noticias del corazón y va un muerto y se lo estropea. ¿Podría ser Murphy más cruel? Inmediatamente llama a David, el ayudante del forense, y piensa que a pesar de lo peliagudo de la situación, todavía podría contarle a Catherine su pequeño secreto, aunque no es tanto suyo como de Grissom.

-Estoo… ¿Catherine? Sobre lo que hablábamos antes…

-Lo siento, Jim, ahora mismo ni me acuerdo –le dice sin apartar la vista del cadáver, del cual recopila pruebas como una hormiguita que recoge comida antes de un duro invierno.

-Oh, bueno, supongo que no importa.

"¡Una mierda!", piensa Brass. Con todas las cosas que sabe y no puede contárselas nunca a nadie. Mientras ve cómo Catherine hace su trabajo, y él espera pacientemente la llegada del forense que certifique lo evidente, se pone a pensar en "LA" idea, lo que le lleva comiendo la cabeza ¿desde hace cuánto?, ¿seis?, ¿siete años?

El blog. Sí, señor, un blog, como el de Perez Hilton o tantos y tantos que circulan por Internet. Lo tiene todo planeado: cuando tenga vacaciones, se comprará un portátil pequeñito, irá a algún curso de informática, después a uno de perfeccionamiento. Se comprará todos los libros habidos y por haber sobre creación de páginas web y buscará cuánta información exista sobre hackers y maneras de evitar que le descubran a uno. Su blog de cotilleos será el mejor puto blog del World Wide Web.

Como por ejemplo: "Criminalista entrado en años visto en el hospital, visitando a la antigua reina del sado. ¡La novia del criminalista estaba allí! Uuuuh, ¡extraña situación!" Sí… algo así, pero más pulido. Bueno, ya pensaría en los detalles.

De momento, un pensamiento le lleva a otro. De la visita de Grissom a Heather Kessler a cómo estaría afectando eso a Sara. La había visto cuando empezaron con el caso, saliendo con Catherine de la sala donde ocurrió todo, y no parecía muy contenta. Parecía "sobrecargada" y hasta arrepentida, pero Jim no tiene ni idea de por qué. Y sin embargo no puede evitar llegar a la conclusión de que su amigo Gilbert la ha cagado. O está a punto de hacerlo.

--

Brass no siente muchas simpatías por Lady Heather, y la cosa empeora cuando él y Catherine van a su casa a interrogarla y encuentran allí a Grissom. Es justo en ese momento cuando desea más que nunca sacar el arma o pedir un bate de béisbol con el que golpear a su amigo, por cazurro, por insensato, por imbécil. Por hacer daño a Sara, sobre todo, porque solo es cuestión de minutos que se entere si todavía no lo sabe.

Cuando Lady Heather va al baño, Jim aprovecha para agarrar todo lo fuerte que puede a su amigo por el brazo y lo arrastra sin piedad hasta un pequeño rincón apartado.

-¡Eh, Jim, cuidado! Me haces daño.

-¿Te hago daño? –le dice susurrando para que Catherine no les oiga-, pues esto no es nada comparado con lo que te voy a dar cuando estemos fuera de aquí.¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas haciendo aquí? ¡Y encima toda la jodida noche!

-Tranquilízate, ¿vale? Solo tenía miedo de que se hiciese daño. Soy su único amigo.

-¿Ah, sí? Más bien diría que eres mi único problema ahora mismo. Puedes comprometer toda la investigación, so lerdo. Todos estamos trabajando y a ti solo te preocupa esta fulana.

-Mucho cuidado, Jim –sisea Grissom-, Heather no es ninguna fulana.

A Brass eso no le preocupa, porque cuando ve a Lady Heather ve algo en lo que su hija puede acabar convirtiéndose y eso no le gusta, a pesar de que sabe que es mucho mejor que hacerse la calle como es habitual en ella. A veces le hierve la sangre cuando ve cómo su mejor amigo confraterniza con algo con lo que él ha luchado durante años.

-Dime una cosa: ¿sabe Sara algo de esto?

Grissom no habla. Tan solo se mira los zapatos como si éstos fuesen a salir corriendo por su cuenta.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora eres mi padre?

-Ni lo soy ni me hace falta. Soy tu amigo, y aunque no soy tan amigo de Sara, me preocupo por ella. No creo que esto le haga gracia.

-Sara es muy madura, lo entenderá.

-No, si no le cuentas nada. Ella te quiere y tú estás a un paso de joderla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que tengas cuidado. Por mantener esta amistad que tanto te importa puedes perder algo mucho más grande. Lo digo por experiencia.

-¡Jim! Ya podemos empezar –le llama Catherine en voz alta desde el salón.

--

Más tarde, Brass se cruza con Catherine cuando ésta sale escopetada de la sala de pruebas, justo al tiempo que entra Grissom. Cuál ángel de la guarda, decide pararse un poco antes de la entrada. La curiosidad le puede.

-_Tenemos un sospechoso_ –oye decir a Sara. Daría cualquier cosa por poder ver la cara que está poniendo en ese momento.

Frustrado, mira hacia otro lugar y justo se encuentra con el semblante de Archie, el técnico de audiovisuales, quién le sonríe y le hace un gesto con un dedo para que entre en su laboratorio. Brass se niega, hace como que no sabe qué está haciendo ahí, fingiendo que no está espiando a sus amigos. Pero Archie insiste y al final Brass cede y entra en su laboratorio, donde se encuentra una visión privilegiada del encuentro entre Sara y Grissom.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! –exclama un poco más alto de lo que pretendía.

-Shhh, baja la voz –susurra Archie-, instalé una WebCam y un par de micros ocultos en la sala de pruebas a petición… o más bien a "orden" de Ecklie. Sospecha que puede haber líos entre compañeros de trabajo.

-¿Y a ti te parece bonito espiar a tus compañeros?

-No exactamente. De hecho, suelo borrar la mayoría de las grabaciones que puedan inducir a "malentendidos" –hace gesto de comillas con los dedos-. Otras veces manipulo la grabación. Ni él ni ninguno de los paletos que trabajan en su turno se darían cuenta jamás. No soy un chivato y no lo voy a ser.

-Shhh, calla tú ahora –ordena Brass señalando el monitor.

En la pantalla pueden ver cómo Sara mantiene el tipo ante lo incómodo de la situación. Grissom no ha dicho nada en los escasos segundos en que Brass se ha movido de sitio y hablado con Archie.

-_Soy el único en quién Heather confía_.

-¡Venga ya!, ¿eso es todo lo que se le ocurre decir? –dice Brass en voz alta.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunta Archie.

-_Lo entiendo_ –asegura Sara.

Brass no opina lo mismo. Por la cara que tiene la joven criminalista, se diría que o bien está a punto de llorar (cosa poco probable en ella) o le va a estampar un bofetón en ese morro tan grande que tiene Grissom. ¿Qué cojones va a entender si, que sepa Brass, Grissom no le ha explicado en ningún momento su relación con Lady Heather ni que se iba a quedar con ella toda la noche ni por qué?

-_Sara…_ -Grissom parece intentar explicarse pero es como si lo intentase hacer en vulcaniano. Puede que no sepa cómo. O puede que se empiece a dar cuenta, en el peor momento posible, de que ha metido la pata.

-_¿Sí?_ –pregunta Sara con un poco de impaciencia. Grissom sigue atascado en su propia madeja de lana y eso la desespera un poco más. Archie y Brass casi pueden jurar ver cómo se le está hinchando una vena por momentos. Brass no puede evitar preguntarse cuántas veces habrá tenido que vivir Sara esa situación, y Archie alucina en colores porque no tenía ni idea de que estaban liados. ¡Toma ya!

Grissom deja escapar un suspiro, de su propia frustración.

-_Tranquilo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer_.

Brass y Archie contemplan atónitos como Grissom la ha cagado a base de bien. Sara se acaba de marchar medio cabreada, medio deprimida, y él se queda como tonto mirando la mesa de pruebas. Ahora sí queda claro que Grissom nunca le contó nada del tema.

-Sara debe estar muy enfadada y frustrada si Grissom no ha confiado en ella para contarle… lo que sea que debía haberla contado. ¿Tú qué crees? –le pregunta Archie a Brass.

-¿Y tú te crees que estás viendo Falcon Crest? ¡Apaga eso ahora mismo y asegúrate de que ese archivo queda totalmente borrado o te patearé el culo de aquí hasta Indonesia! –grita Brass y, con paso rápido, sale de la sala dejando a Archie un poco más acojonado que al comienzo de su jornada de trabajo.

Una vez fuera, sigue a Grissom hasta su despacho. No le cuesta mucho interceptarle y justo cuando el entomólogo se va a sentar a su silla, Brass entra por la puerta. No le dice nada, solo se le queda mirando fijamente como hace una madre que ha estado advirtiendo a su hijo de no hacer algo.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí tan rápido? Me parecía que estabas… -Grissom mueve la cabeza en un gesto de frustración-. Bah, no sé dónde estabas.

-Es mi sentido arácnido –bromea Brass.

-¿No vas a decir eso de "te lo dije"?

-Me parece que tú mismo estás pensando en eso así que para qué repetir lo evidente.

-Ya. Da igual.

-Deberías tratar de explicarte con Sara. Habla con ella. Y digo "habla", ¿vale?, no valen un montón de suspiros o miradas tímidas al suelo. Habla con ella, explícaselo cómo sea, aunque personalmente dudo que tengas razón alguna en este asunto. Si tienes que hacer gráficos 3D para explicarte, hazlo.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa tanto mi vida sentimental?

-No me gusta ver a otra gente cometer mis errores. Mueve tu culo y ve tras ella.

-Luego –dice Grissom, sacando del cajón de su mesa un libro sobre psicología-, ahora estoy un poco ocupado.

Brass deja escapar un poco de aire, de tanta frustración que tiene ahora mismo encima.

-Gilbert –comienza a hablar calmado pero frío-, no creas que vas a tener todo el tiempo del mundo.

Y se marcha del despacho de Grissom, dejándole concentrado en sus investigaciones personales.

--

Dos días más tarde…

A Grissom le duele la espalda una barbaridad. Sara no le dirige la palabra desde su patinazo, intentando ayudar a Lady Heather a conocer a su nieta, y le ha hecho dormir en el sofá. ¡Qué situación tan de matrimonio! Pero él acepta de buen grado, porque se siente culpable aunque no logra acertar por qué puede ser.

Esta mañana, Sara se sienta en el puff delante del sofá donde ha dormido el castigado, pero se limitar a mirar la taza de humeante y delicioso café que se ha preparado para ella sola. Todavía parece cabreada.

-Sara…

-¡Escúchame, Grissom! Ya que pareces ser incapaz de decir lo que sea que te pase por la cabeza, al menos escúchame.

-De acuerdo –dice él, tímidamente.

-No me importa si has tenido relaciones con Lady Heather. Cualquier tipo de relación, incluso si es una de esas chorradas dominador-sumiso que tanto adora ella, lo que sea, no me importa. Me da igual si la querías o si solo fue un rollo de una noche. ¡No me importa! No me importa tampoco si ella es el amor de tu vida o tu alma gemela y yo soy relegada a un papel de segundona –le suelta de manera un tanto atropellada-. Pero lo que de verdad me duele, lo que no soporto, es que no hayas confiado en mí. Llevamos casi 2 años juntos y no has podido encontrar ni un minuto en el que decirme que estabas preocupado porque tu amiga se quitara la vida porque no lograba conocer a su nieta. ¡No soy una cabrona insensible!, ¡podía haberlo entendido! ¡Demonios, podía haberte ayudado! Pero en vez de eso, tú solo te centras en ti mismo, olvidas que yo estoy para lo que quieras, para cualquier cosa, porque te amo.

-P-p-pero yo soy la única persona en quién confía –balbucea Grissom, aturdido por tanta información de golpe.

-Yo confío en ti. Pensaba que tú también confiabas en mí. ¡Joder!, incluso me lo dijiste, aunque visto lo visto sería sólo porque yo tenía en mis manos una cuchilla de afeitar y tú temías por tu vida.

-Yo confío en ti.

-No, Grissom. No lo haces. No lo has hecho. Ni siquiera cuando tuviste el problema de tu sordera.

-¿Tú sabías…? ¿Te lo contó Catherine o el Doctor Robbins?

-Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Gil. Bueno, ¿algo que añadir?

-Yo… Ahora sí que soy incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Yo… Yo solo quería ayudar a una amiga, creía que era el único que podía hacerlo.

-Yo te habría ayudado.

-Pensé que algo así te haría daño. Es algo incómodo.

-Gil –empieza Sara, sustituyendo su taza de café por las manos de Grissom, que toma en las suyas-, te lo he dicho y te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta: te amo, haría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso ayudar a una de tus ex novias. Pero no confiaste en mí y eso es lo que me duele, más que la duda de si todavía sientes algo por ella o si supone en tu vida más que yo. Creía que yo era parte de ti.

-Lo eres –asegura Grissom, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Sara-. Pero ya sabes que soy algo lento y a veces no me doy cuenta de lo que tengo delante de mis narices.

-¿Tengo que ponerme entonces dentro de una bolsa de pruebas? –bromea ella, y le enseña la primera sonrisa verdadera desde que empezó todo el embrollo de Lady Heather.

-No. Tienes que ponerte en mi cama –murmura Grissom seductoramente, antes de acercar sus labios a los de Sara y prepararla para una buena sesión de pasión. Porque más de una vez, Grissom no puede evitar asombrarse de que una mujer tan maravillosa como Sara le ame y tenga la paciencia que ha tenido ella con él. Porque en realidad, él nunca ha tenido dudas acerca de quién es el amor de su vida: solo alguien que ha tenido la paciencia bendita que le ha mostrado Sara desde que se conocieron puede definirse como el amor de su vida; una paciencia que no ha tenido ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que se ha relacionado en su vida.

No, no deja nunca de asombrarle.

FIN


End file.
